the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetpack
Jetpack 'is bitter minded Badger Trainbot who along with his partner, Chuff . Are 2 trainbots who are discovered in the city of " " by Percy . Who joins the Team and Resitance on trying to obtain the Spark Orb before Megatrain does. Bio Personality Following the Cybertrain War, Jetpack became very bitter and sarcastic and cynical; as well as generally misanthropic, but in recent years seems to have adopted a more calm and temperamental demeanor. He is also easily enraged and extremely aggressive, which, in turn, makes him exceedingly trigger-happy with an innate desire for violence. Despite his toughness, he also possesses a cruel and slightly morbid sense of humor. Jetpack has an obsession with prosthetic limbs, finding it humorous to steal them - especially without the possessor knowing. He appears to pride himself on his abilities and professionalism. A true criminal, Jetpack has a higher sense of self-preservation and interests than the rest of the Trainbots. He will cave into pessimism and panic in a situation that is out of his depth as he was the first to consider simply giving the Spark Orb to Megatrain after realizing its destructive purposes and instead of fighting the Deceptitrain Leader after coming into the possession of the Orb, planned to run away to "the furthest corners of the galaxy" with Chuff. Though he displays a somewhat heroic personality, such as defending from the kamikaze Deceptitrain Fighters, Jetpack still has a distorted view of the logical and ethical boundaries of the law as he believes if he wants a possession more than the current possessor of such an item, it was acceptable to steal it from him. Jetpack was driven by money before he joined the Trainbots' new army with Thomas leading and that trait still remains with him, but he has shown himself to be more compassionate and less greedy as time goes on. Although he does not resort to stealing as like he used to and opts for more acceptable methods by noting if they saved the galaxy twice, they could increase the fee for their services. Jetpack is also stunningly intelligent, as he is much more intelligent than a normal badger. He is able to conceive very complex, intricate plans in a very short period of time. However, his genius is occasionally superseded by his emotions which appear to be exceedingly strong. However, deep down, Jetpack is incredibly lonely and carries overwhelming pain over the experimentation that was performed on him by Deceptitrains who took him from Cybertrain before he was a Mercenary. He covers his insecurities well, but once he is drunk, he becomes very emotional and if possible, even more violent, speaking of how he did not 'ask' to be made into what he believed was a "little monster", implying that the experiments done to him were torturous. It is perhaps because of this loneliness and pain that he despises being derided as a rodent or vermin, going so far as to attack Rainbow Dash, , and over the slight. Despite Jetpack's apparent dislike of people, he is exceedingly attached to Chuff. He is obviously exceedingly attached to Chuff, as seen when he started crying when Chuff was apparently killed and pleading with Chuff to not save them because he knew that Chuff would die if he did so. His grief over Chuff's apparent death lead him to angrily charge at Megatrain. It was also in this moment of vulnerability that he was comforted by Fluttershy, which he initially flinched at before accepting the caring gesture, showing that he was not used to such gentleness or kindness. He also became very protective of Chuff's clone, caring for him in a fatherly manner. As he got to know his fellow comrades better, he became much more protective of them. An example of this was when he, Chuff, Tempest, Caleano, and Amelia Starz escaped the and were going to save Thomas. He initially insisted that he wanted to save Thomas strictly because he wanted to prove that he was "better than him". Amelia managed to break through to the core of what Jetpack is truly like on the inside, saying that they are the same type of person in the sense that, while they genuinely care about the people around them, they refuse to show it at times. As Amelia explained that Thomas was more than a friend to her, but a younger brother she never had. Physical Appearance Jetpack stands as tall as Duncan's cab height in robotic Badger form. Where his body is colored dark gray and a light grey face like a real badger. And after scanning Duncan, he can transform into a Andrew Barclay "Light" Class 0-4-0WT narrow gauge tank engine, colored dark grey with light grey stripes. And his eyes are colored brown with blue irises. Main Weaponry and equipment Weapons: *Ion Cannon *WESTAR Carbine Blaster Rifle *Snubble Blaster Pistol *IR-5 Blaster Pistol Equipment: *Jetpack and Space Suit *Beskar armor Skills and Abilities *'Enhanced Intelligence: Jetpack's cerebral cortex was genetically enhanced meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. Even though he's only known him for a short time, claimed that Jetpack is the most intelligent member of the . *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his augmentations, Jetpack is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. He was also able to swiftly tackle to the ground when she attempted to assassinate to get the and easily stun many human-sized Trainbot Bounty Seekers using his strength. *'Enhanced Durability': Due to his augmentations, Jetpack is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury. *'Enhanced Agility': Jetpack's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a badger. *'Enhanced Senses': Jetpack can see, smell, and hear better than any badger possible. This potentially helps him detect approaching enemies, as he was able hear Amiliea Starz's Bounty Seek Clan footsteps so that he could put on traps for them, as well as using his sense of smell to detect and another Bounty Seeker approaching to him while hiding. *'Expert Marksman': Jetpack has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Galaxy, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. He also has excellent precision, enough to shoot with a non-lethal electrical round with his cannon while the latter was running away. During the flight of , Jetpack destroyed many Drones with weapon of a . During the escape from the Deceptitrain's fire, Jetpack destroyed many of the Deceptitrain's drones with the ship's turret. Jetpack even shot a Trainbot Bounty Seeker through a door from observing the surveillance screens of the . *'Expert Tactician': Jetpack is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. *'Expert Engineer': Jetpack is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. Using scrap from the , he built several high-powered weapons, including the . He was also given the task of fixing the ship when they crash landed on . Trivia *Jetpack makes his appearance in The Trainbots: The Beginning Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Badgers Category:Robots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trainbots Category:Transformed Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Partners Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thieves Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mechanics Category:Provokers Category:Inventors Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Selfless Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners Category:Laser-Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Rocketeers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Explosive Experts Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Pilots Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Cynical Characters Category:The Resistance